mylittleponyg3fandomcom-20200213-history
Wysteria
Wysteria (Précieuse in French) is a girly girl pony character and toy from the G3 franchise. Her toy debut came in 2003 as part of the Rainbow Celebration ponies. Description Wysteria is a violet pony with a hot pink, pansy, and white mane. Her animated form shows her multicolored hair as much more prominent. She has turquoise, green or chartreuse eyes, and a carnation pink hoof heart. Her cutie mark shows five wisteria flowers with green and gold leaves pointing downwards. There are three pink flowers and two lilac flowers. Her Favorite Friends form has 21 wisteria flowers that travel down to her hoof. In the first year of G3, all ponies were initially released with their hoof-heart on their display-side (the side on which their symbol appeared). Midway through the first year this was changed so that the hoof-heart was always on the magnet leg. Because of this, Wysteria can be found with the heart on either her left or right leg. “We love to be around Wysteria. And Wysteria loves to be around flowers! Even at her birthday picnic, she picked wild flowers. Then a bee picked her nose. No, that didn’t come out right. A bee landed on her nose. Luckily, the bee just wanted her flower, which Wysteria was happy to hand over.”' ' '''- Razzaroo’s description of Wysteria in "A Charming Birthday". ''In her sweet and quiet way, WYSTERIA looks forward to every day. She may be shy, but she finds a way to fill every activity with laughter and fun. ''- Wysteria's backcard story on the back of her toy's box. Appearances She first appears in "A Charming Birthday" as one of the ponies to suggest a charm bracelet for Kimono. Her next appearance is a cameo in "Friends are Never Far Away" where she hands a drink to a mystery pegasus pony. Wysteria appears with Pinkie Pie in a commercial for the Crystal Rainbow Castle playset. They lead you to the castle's entrance before the live shots are shown. In "The Princess Promenade", she's seen at the garden meeting where she has trouble getting everyone to listen to her. Later, she faces a weed in the rose garden and is too upset to even state the problem she's dealing with. Once the weed is more-or-less taken care of, Wysteria has to deal with Spike's new rules that prevent her from having any fun at all, or even helping with the promenade itself. In the end, she makes everyone a princess so that there's no one left out in the fun. In "The Runaway Rainbow" and Meet the Ponies, she is generally a background character with no major roles. However, before her cameo in "Meet the Ponies", she makes an appearance in "Grand Puzzleventure" where you are to find her princessy things inside Celebration Castle that have been misplaced by the Breezies. Merchandise Wysteria has had a few pieces merchandise released over the years, including being featured on the My Little Pony edition of Trouble. During her debut, a promotion for the My Little Pony toyline Hasbro sold a limited amount of numbered ponies on Ebay through the eBay seller WorldinAdvance. There were 50 of each pony sold and they were numbered 1-50 with an official foil sticker placed on their packaging. These ponies also came with a certificate, and included Wysteria. Gallery ''click here to view the gallery Trivia * Wysteria has a garden and its shown in The Princess Promenade. * Wysteria's voice actor Tabitha St. Germain also voiced Minty in the G3 movies and would later voice Rarity and Nightmare Moon in FiM. * A 3D animated Wysteria is created by EnSky Studios. These 3D animated commercials are done in Alias Wavefront Maya and Avid DS in September 10, 2003. Category:Ponies Category:Characters Category:Cameo Ponies Category:Purple Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Girly girl Category:Girly girls